


Fuego

by ZafiraKz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Character Death, Drama, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Past Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy, Romance, Suicide
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZafiraKz/pseuds/ZafiraKz
Summary: Luego de que Harry no puede evitar la muerte de Draco todo cae en picada. Pero no es el único que esta cayendo.Lucius se parece, pero nunca será Draco.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Fuego

Harry sentía que su cuerpo temblaba, no había podido ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerlo. Había confiado en lo que sus amigos le habían dicho, que todos estaban encerrados y que nadie más querría hacerles daño.  
Draco y él habían logrado entenderse luego de la guerra, pequeñas charlas frías se volvieron comidas con discusiones acaloradas y antes de que se dieran cuenta habían terminado besándose y desnudándose.  
Debió haber sabido que los ataques no eran por parte de antiguos seguidores de Voldemort si no por gente que había estado de su lado. Era un consuelo vano saber que ninguno que era realmente cercano a él estaba involucrado.   
Se paró en frente de la tumba sintiendo ganas de llorar una vez más y derrumbarse pero se mantuvo ahí, incapaz de dejarse caer ante el padre de su antiguo némesis.   
Habían atacado la mansión por la noche, como los elfos habían sido retirados por el ministerio no había nadie que los frenara realmente. Los que entraron no fueron hacia los dueños de la casa si no directamente hacia su hijo, una vez más Harry se preguntó porque no insistió en que se quedara a dormir en su casa, porque no lo abrazó y lo retuvo como tantas otras veces para que continuaran besándose o hablando.   
Había sido horrible enterarse a la mañana siguiente cuando la noche anterior había sido tan normal, aun podía sentir el último beso en sus labios y eso hizo que sus hombros temblaran. Narcissa no lo soportó, lo único que sabía era que la bruja había huido apenas se enteró, ni siquiera tuvo la fuerza para ver el entierro de su hijo.   
Pero Lucius no tenía opción, él no podía irse del país o escapar, tendría todo el ministerio detrás de él y su presencia en ese lugar era lo que evitaba que fueran tras su esposa.   
Harry sintió lástima por él solamente para tratar de ahogar su propia pena.   
No pudo reponerse de ese golpe, de haber perdido a la persona que amaba una vez más. Había sido removido de sus funciones de Auror y Harry estuvo bien con eso, odiaba ese uniforme porque le recordaba lo mucho que a Draco le gustaba que lo llevara puesto. Luego de ello solo se obligó a ir a Malfoy Manor, el patriarca no dijo nada sobre que Draco lo había agregado a las protecciones y se dedicó a ignorarlo.   
Harry pasaba el tiempo en el jardín solo recordando, muchas cartas le llegaban pero solo se acumulaban en pilas en el escritorio de la habitación de invitados donde estaba viviendo. Se distraía caminando y espantando a los pavos reales preguntándose si Draco había hecho algo así de pequeño, odiaba el hecho de que le hubieran quitado la oportunidad de que Draco se lo contara ¡Aun había tenido tanto que aprender de su novio!  
¡Y todavía no los encontraban! ¡Los que le habían arrebatado lo que más amaba estaban corriendo libres por ahí! Y Draco… y Draco ya no podría.   
Y cuando esos pensamientos lo inundaban su magia reaccionaba y las flores explotaban, marchitando las plantas de su alrededor y dejando al pasto marrón y sin vida. Igual que Draco.   
El señor Malfoy miraba la parte de su jardín arruinado y luego se encogía de hombros antes de volver a adentro, Harry se encargaba de arreglar y reemplazar las flores y rosales en los siguientes días, haciéndolo a mano para poder distraerse.   
No había vuelto a hablar con Hermione o Ron, ni con nadie de los Weasley. Sabía que habían tratado de contactarse con él y con el Señor Malfoy para al menos obtener una respuesta pero el hombre parecía también muy ausente.   
El patriarca parecía tan ido como él, dos personas destruidas en la misma casa.   
Fueron unos meses después cuando vio al rubio tirar cartas a la chimenea prendida, dejando que el papel de consumiera. Estaba sentado mirando con rostro neutral como el papel se chamuscaba y retorcía hasta hacerse cenizas, y en cuanto lo hacía tiraba otra carta más.   
Harry se sentó en el suelo al lado de la silla y leyó con rapidez los nombres de los remitentes de las cartas, algunas eran del ministerio, otras de algún Weasley, de los Aurores, de algunos antiguos amigos de Draco. Todas las cartas estaban cerradas.   
Y de pronto el patriarca se rompió, se llevó las manos a la cara y lloró.  
⸺ ¡Ellos se fueron! ¡Me abandonaron! ¿Cómo alguien como tu podría entender eso? ⸺ Malfoy se levantó clavando con furia sus uñas en el apoya brazos, Harry se levantó de un salto notando que ya estaba a su altura, los años lo habían dejado crecer.   
⸺Yo también lo extraño. ⸺ murmuró y no le sorprendió cuando el patriarca se dejó caer, apoyándose en él. Harry lo abrazó con fuerza sintiendo el dolor al sentirlo aferrarse a él mientras lloraba, ambos lloraban.   
Malfoy parecía lleno de rabia y rencor, Harry en cambio solo tenía angustia.  
El beso fue desordenado, con sangre cuando se golpearon demasiado fuerte.   
No sabía que les había ocurrido ese día, tal vez demasiados borrachos por la tristeza o solo porque necesitaban alguna manera de canalizar todo lo que ocurría.   
Lucius tenía el mismo tono de cabello, el mismo tono de piel, si se quitaba los lentes, si cerraba los ojos tal vez podría ser lo suficientemente parecido a él. Pero no era exactamente igual y eso hizo que no tuviera reparos en lastimarlo.  
Parecían estar luchando más que cualquier otra cosa, la ropa salió a tirones y las mordidas y rasguños fueron dolorosos, las lágrimas no se detuvieron y cuando cayeron al suelo duro tampoco ellos lo hicieron.   
Harry lo besó con fuerza tirando un poco de su cabello que era demasiado largo, sabía a lágrimas y a sangre. Las caricias no fueron dulces, parecía que querían arrancar el dolor a base de moretones o sangre.  
El más joven mordió, marcando como que si fuera una propiedad tratando de inmovilizarlo pero el otro seguía luchando pero sin soltarse realmente de su agarre.   
No fue nada dulce o consolador, incluso mientras lo follaba clavando sus uñas en sus muslos no podía pensar en más que seguir haciendo daño, en seguir dejando que siguiera haciéndole daño. Lucius lo mordió y rasguñó, como un gato huraño herido y Harry solo lo embistió más fuerte arremetiéndolo más contra el piso.  
Cuando todo terminó fue como que si una burbuja hubiera explotado, Harry retrocedió y se levantó cubriéndose con lo que había quedado de su pantalón. Malfoy se incorporó, aun una mezcla de sangre y semen deslizándose por sus muslos, y el menor hizo lo mejor que se le ocurrió en ese momento: huir.   
Luego de cinco meses de estar recluido en la mansión por fin salió.   
Volvió la noche siguiente notando la mordida no curada en el cuello del patriarca y sus dolorosos movimientos, se sorprendió al notar que no había curado nada mientras Harry se había deshecho de todo signo de que algo hubiera sucedido.  
No supo si pedir perdón, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si había sido consentido o no. Pero cuando Malfoy lo observó y luego miró hacia afuera aun sentado en su sillón pareció como que si no hubiera ocurrido nada y así trató de comportarse.   
La segunda vez que sucedió fue mucho más suave, la rabia y el enojo fueron de lado, y esta vez la cama si los acompañó. Las lágrimas no se fueron porque no dejaba de ser un torpe consuelo, Harry se sentía culpable de estar haciendo esto pero Lucius era lo suficientemente parecido como para poder imaginar, como para poder sentir la felicidad de nuevo por unos minutos.  
Siempre que estaba dentro del patriarca se tragaba el nombre “Draco, Draco” que no dejaba de merodear en él. Tardó unas veces más en darse cuenta que el hombre mayor también estaba pensando en otra persona, no supo en quien porque cuando gritaba ahogaba ese nombre y Harry prefirió no preguntar.  
Ambos eran el consuelo para el otro.   
Luego de ese extraño acuerdo Harry se sintió mejor, no estaba dejando de lado a Draco, pero imaginar tenerlo unos minutos había logrado animarlo un poco. Nunca volvería a ser como era antes pero al menos ahora tenía ganas de salir un poco.   
Habló de nuevo con sus amigos, aunque ya no pudo compartir su emoción. Ellos querían hablar de todo y llegaba un punto donde todo se volvía gris y debía volver a Malfoy Manor.  
El patriarca y él seguían ignorándose de día, aunque algunas noches dejaban eso de lado. No dormían nunca juntos, Harry o Lucius se escabullía luego de terminar rompiendo la burbuja.   
El aniversario de la muerte de Draco era el peor de los días.  
Harry lo odiaba porque lo convertían en un hombre distinto, era como volver a empezar y la ropa se hacía jirones, los rasguños y mordidas era brutales, los golpes también y los besos tenían sangre. Cuando al fin lograba penetrar al patriarca sentía furia de porque él había sobrevivido y Draco no, y dejaba que toda la furia y rabia se volcaran sobre el rubio que no podía escapar de sus garras.  
El día siguiente siempre era deprimente. Veía a Lucius curar las heridas de su rostro y a veces notaba que se veía como una muñeca de porcelana rota y eso lo hacía sentirse enfermo. Entonces corría y se perdía en el cementerio, se quedaba arrodillado sobre la tumba de Draco llorando y pidiendo perdón, había veces donde se quedaba por varios días ahí sin hacer nada más que poner la frente sobre el suelo aun arrodillado, sollozando y hablándole de tantas cosas.  
Cuando regresaba a Malfoy Manor Lucius siempre se veía tan acabado como él, pálido, demasiado delgado y roto. Entonces volvía de nuevo a él el hecho que no había superado a Draco.   
Sus amigos habían tratado de ayudar, habían tratado de aconsejar pero Harry les gruñó a todos y solo volvió a la mansión. Aun les respondía las cartas pero no quería que opinaran de su forma de sentirse mejor.   
Fue en el quinto aniversario de la muerte de Draco, justo cuando se acercaba al patriarca para empezar la pelea acostumbrada, que el rubio levantó una carta y Harry se detuvo.   
Era de Narcissa.  
Casi temblando, preguntándose porque Lucius se la estaba dando Harry la abrió.  
“Querido Lucius:  
Lamento no haber confiado en ti para esto antes pero necesitaba que funcionara. Draco nunca estaría seguro en el mundo mágico de nuevo y no estaba dispuesto a abandonarlo.  
Cambie los recuerdos de nuestro hijo lo cual fue una tarea ardua y muy delicada, cualquier error podría haber sido fatal sobre su mente pero ya está bien.   
¡Es un abogado ahora! Acaba de terminar la universidad muggle.   
Él te recuerda y tiene ganas de verte, aunque tengo que decirte que él no sabe nada del mundo mágico. Para él fuimos una familia rica que le dio educación en casa y por un accidente perdió sus memorias exactas sobre su adolescencia, pero es nuestro mismo Draco.   
Me ha costado adaptarme a la vida muggle pero ambos hemos salido adelante, encontré un lugar seguro y prefiero que nos quedemos aquí.   
Sé que si Draco hubiera estado consiente de mi plan habría querido decírselo todo a Potter, pero ya que ha logrado obtener algunos recuerdos de él cuando salieron en Hogwarts me veo con la necesidad de pedir tu ayuda.   
Me gustaría que Potter viniera, le explique a Draco que ustedes creen que está muerto pero él quiere verlo. No sé si lograran lo que tenían antes, pero siempre he luchado por la felicidad de mi hijo.  
Con esta carta hay una tarjeta con la información de donde estamos y, en lo posible, preferiría hablar yo primero con el señor Potter para poder elegir como podría contar lo que tenían sin involucrar al mundo mágico.   
Los espero, Narcissa Black.”  
Harry levantó la mirada y notó que estaba llorando, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y sonrió. Debería estar molesto pero la idea de que Draco podría estar vivo solo llenaba su cuerpo de calidez. Lucius solo miró hacia afuera.  
⸺Ve, Potter. Ellos me abandonaron y no puedo perdonarlos por eso, pero tú si puedes. ⸺  
Harry asintió, murmuró un suave gracias y salió de la mansión.   
Tenía tantas preguntas ¿Por qué no antes? ¿Ellos estuvieron viviendo bien todo ese tiempo? ¿Realmente Draco ahora creía que era un muggle? ¿Podría adaptarse a ello?  
Si era lo que mantendría seguro a Draco él estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todo. Incluso a la magia.

* * *

  
Lucius se levantó pesadamente y se mordió el labio, tenía poco tiempo.  
Cuando Potter notara que la carta tenía algunas mentiras vendría directamente a confrontarlo.   
Oh, por supuesto que Cissy quería que Potter fuera a verlos. Lo había querido por cinco años.   
Agarró una caja que tenía siempre en el mueble de su habitación y acarició la cabeza de serpiente haciendo que esta se abriera. Tomó la carta y volvió a leer la fecha.  
El día anterior a la supuesta muerte de Draco, su hijo le había pedido que se la diera a Harry. Había confiado en él para ello, pero Lucius se encontraba tan enojado.  
Su hijo, su amiga, todos lo abandonaban.   
Qué bueno había sido que Harry lo haya dejado quemar toda la correspondencia, si no tal vez habría notado antes las cartas quemadas de Narcissa dirigidas a cualquiera de los dos.   
“Querido Harry:  
Luego de los incesantes ataques mi madre tejió un plan muy elaborado. No puedo decírtelo en persona pero cuando te llegue esta carta deberán haber pasado los días suficientes como para que ella hubiera puesto en marcha todo.   
Me gustaría explicarte que…”  
Lucius la rompió sin terminar de leerla, tirándola al fuego.   
No había esperado que todo terminara así, había esperado que el niño abrumado se suicidara pero en cambio Potter se había apegado a la mansión. En ese momento Lucius notó cual era una mejor venganza y dejó que todo fluyera entre ellos.  
Manteniendo el amante de su hijo a su lado.   
¿Cuántas veces el niño lo había follado en esos cinco años? Eran cosas que no iba a poder borrar, era casi divertido.  
Pero como siempre la culpa lo alcanzó, fue cada vez más difícil tener al joven y el aniversario de la muerte de Draco lo tomaba como un castigo, dejando que lo lastimara lo que quisiera porque sabía lo egoísta que estaba siendo. Él no podía escapar y odiaba el hecho de que Cissy y Draco sí.  
¡Los amaba! ¡Los amaba mucho!   
Pero su rencor había podido más y había retenido a la única persona que podría lograr que Draco fuera completamente feliz.   
Pero al fin había liberado al salvador del mundo mágico de las cadenas y volvería con su hijo, ellos serían una familia feliz.  
¿Y él? No podía quedarse, en cuanto Potter supiera que Lucius sabía que Draco estaba vivo y que lo había retenido solo por un juego enfermo no habría nada que lo salvara de la furia del muchacho.   
Caminó hacia la ventana de la habitación y le dio la espalda.  
⸺Fiendfyre. ⸺ casi al instante se dio vuelta y miró a través del vidrio, abrió la ventana y observó la luna llena con una sonrisa casi de locura.   
Le hubiera gustado tanto… tanto…  
Pero ¿Por qué tenía que morir? Él, con todo el mal que había causado había salido de la guerra vivo pero él no.   
Se subió al borde de la ventana y observó su brillo antes de reír, dejando que las lágrimas escaparan.  
Incluso el hombre que alguna vez amó lo había abandonado.   
¿Cómo no entender a Potter? ¿Cómo no entender que lo único que quería era tirarse a un pozo y morir?   
Él también había perdido a la persona que amaba pero nunca podría recuperarlo.   
Podía sentir el calor del fuego aniquilando todo lo que quedaba en la habitación, se preguntó brevemente que maldición había matado a Remus Lupin pero luego negó con la cabeza.   
Apuntó directamente a su pecho y miró una vez más la luna.  
Luego de su estúpida venganza no podría recuperar a su hijo, todo se había consumido.  
⸺Avada Kedavra. ⸺  
Y cayó hacia atrás, consumiéndose como lo haría toda la mansión. 

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad esta idea me pico y no se fue :0 Pronto traere actualizacion de mis otras historias :3


End file.
